Love The Chaos
by Burning Fate
Summary: An innocent transformer gets attacked by Starscream! Before he can kill her off, Ratchet saves her! Ratchet finds out back at the Autobots base that she has not yet chosen which side to be on. Will Optimus Prime let her stay? Or will he send her back to the decepticons thinking that she is one of their spies? Who is her father? How does Ratchet fall in love with her? OCxRatchet
1. Thank You Mister!

This story takes place in the world of Transformers Prime. Segoga (Sega) is my OC. Review if you like this please! Thank you for reading! :3

* * *

"It's a pretty nice day to be taking a stroll." Ratchet said to himself as he drove down the dirt road of the canyon.

"Peaceful too." The cool breeze beating against him as he drove through it and the feel of the dirt and pebbles against his tires. Rough and smooth. The other autobots were out with the kids. It was just him. Ratchet. He to himself.

"AH!" Ratchet stopped with a screech and transformed. He looked around and saw nothing, but then again, there were rocks blocking far views.

"Hello?" He yelled. Revving of an engine came from down the road across from the one Ratchet was standing on. He looked to see a dust cloud.

"What's that?" He asked himself. He looked up and saw Starscream in the air above the cloud. Ratchet grunted and darted his eyes back at what he was flying over. It was an orange motorcycle. Starscream fired his guns at it. The bike dodged a few, but was them hit by a missile. It flew up into the air and flipped as it hit the road. It transformed and the robotic body continued to flip before hitting against a boulder. A gasp of pain came from the transformer. Starscream stopped in mid air and transformed. His feet slammed against the ground. Ratchet watched from behind a boulder. Starscream walked slowly up to the body and lent over. The transformer moaned in pain cutely, but not meaning to. Starscream grabbed it around the throat and held it into the air. Ratchet squinted as he tried to make out who it was. He didn't know who, but he could see that it was a female transformer. The female grabbed Starscream's wrist with her hands and winced as she gasped for air. Ratchet transformed and began to drive over to the area. Starscream readied his gun and positioned it in front of the female's face.

"No one gets away with insulting me like that. No one!" The gun began to glow purple as he loaded it.

"P-Please sir! I didn't mean to-! Ah!" Starscream clenched harder.

"Apology, denied!" But before he could fire his weapon, Ratchet transformed and kicked him in the side of the face. Starscream loosened his hold on the bot as he flew back. As he hit the ground, he let go of her. She skidded on the ground then stopped and held her shoulder as she blushed and whined. Starscream snarled as he looked up at Ratchet.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Starscream." The female looked back to see Ratchet with a foot against Starscream's chest.

"You think I care?" Ratchet pulled out one of his swords and stomped down on Starscream's chest again. Starscream grunted in pain and winced. He transformed and flew out from underneath Ratchet. He flew away. Ratchet watched him for a moment before walking over to the injured female. She looked up shyly and scared as he stood beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The female tried to sit up on the ground.

"M-My shoulder. It-. Ngh!" She fell back to the ground. Ratchet got down on one knee and reached for her. She gasped and curled into a ball.

"There's no need to be scared," he said, "I just want to help you." The female looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"P-Promise?" She asked sweetly. Ratchet smiled.

"I promise." She nodded her head. Ratchet grabbed her side and rolled her over onto her back. She whined as her shoulder spurred out energon. Ratchet took out a med kit and wrapped it gently.

"There. That should keep from anymore seeping out. For now. I could fix it back at the base. …..Can you transform?"

"Uh, n-no. I-It….hurts too much. But I think I can walk." As she stood up, she fell back down. Ratchet caught her from behind and picked her up. He held her in his arms.

"It's okay. I'll get you back." He smiled. The female blushed as she looked into his eyes, then she blinked and noticed what she was doing. She looked away from him and moaned shyly.

"So, you got a name?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh, mm, yes." Silence….

"….Well?"

"Oh! Uh, it's Segoga." She said shyly, holding a fist to her mouth.

"Hm. Nice name. I'm Ratchet. Autobot Ratchet. A medic. Are you good? Or evil?"

"I'm a good girl!" She said playfully. Ratchet scanned over her body.

"I don't see any icon."

"Huh? What icon?"

"It tells me whether or not you're an autobot or a decepticon."

"Oh. Well, I never chose which side to be on." Segoga said nervously.

"Be an autobot. Decepticon's are heartless fiends."

"O-Okay Mr. Ratchet." Ratchet looked confused.

"Mister? No, no. There's no need to address me as Mister. Just Ratchet is fine hun." Segoga blushed brightly and held her cheeks.

"And you can call me Sega. For short!" She smiled. Ratchet chuckled and continued walking. It had only taken a few minutes to reach the base from where they were. Ratchet carried Segoga inside and laid her on a table in front of him. He grabbed his welding tool and a piece of metal.

"This might hurt a bit, but it's the only way to repair you." He said unwrapping her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and held it with hers before he fully unwrapped the wound.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore." She whined. Ratchet pushed her back onto the table.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." He lit the welding tool and placed the metal piece over the hole. Segoga turned her head and squealed lightly. Ratchet looked at her, then back to the hole.

"This'll only take a minute." He said before pushing the heat against her. Segoga screamed and clenched her fists. The pain reminded her of how Stascream and Megatron always used her and scolded her or beat her when she had messed something up. A tear rolled down her cold cheek as the thoughts rambled around inside of her mind. Ratchet pulled his tool away and looked over the area he had fixed.

"Hm. I thought it would have taken longer for that."

"I-It still hurts." She cried.

"Here. I have something for it." Ratchet walked to a cabinet and opened it. He reached for a container full of purple liquid. He walked back to Segoga with it.

"This is a sedative. It will help you, but also make you a bit drowsy." Segoga looked at the bottle and screamed as she shielded herself with her arms.

"N-No more experiments! Please!" Ratchet grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand to the table.

"Experiments? What are you talking about?" Segoga looked up at him and shivered.

"The….The bad bots always used me as a test subject." Ratchet grunted angrily.

"What!?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Why?"

"I-I don't know…" Ratchet frowned then smiled a bit.

"I won't use you." He said getting closer to her face. Segoga blushed brightly and closed her optics. She felt a small prick in her arm.

"There. All done." Ratchet walked away and Segoga stared at her arm.

'He did a pretty good job.' She thought.

"_Ratchet. Come in, Ratchet." _Segoga looked around to find out where the voice was coming from, but no one else was in the room.

"AH!" She screamed and ran to Ratchet. He turned around after putting his tools away only to be embraced by a freaking out transformer.

"There's a ghost!?" Segoga yelled looking around. Ratchet laughed and patted her head.

"It's the comm. radio. That of whom you heard was the leader of the autobots, Optimus Prime." Segoga looked up at Ratchet and smiled sweetly.

"Oh thank Primus." Segogo released Ratchet. He walked over to his computer as Segoga somewhat followed. He tapped a button and a blue and green funnel opened behind her. She turned around to see a huge green mass running towards her.

"Slow down Bulkhead! You'll end up breaking something!" The blue transformer yelled.

"What is there to brake? There's nothing in my-." *BAM!* Bulkhead ran in to Segoga. They fell to the floor. Bulkhead's massive body covered hers. He slowly got up off of her. She wasn't moving. Ratchet gasped and ran to her side. He leant down. The funnel closed as Optimus Prime walked through.

"Ratchet," he said almost angrily, "who is this?"

"Her name is Segoga." Optimus leant down and scanned her body with his optics.

"You know we don't allow unauthorized personnel into the base."  
"You have to understand Optimus. She was being hunted down by a decepticon!"

"Well…..how do we know she is not a decepticon?"

"She hasn't chosen a side yet she said."

"Hm…." Optimus looked down at the collapsed body on the floor. He stood up.

"Ratchet, take her to your room. You brought her here, so she is your responsibility from now on."

"But Optimus, I-!"

"That's an order." Ratchet sighed and picked up her collapsed body. He carried her down the hallway to his room and opened his door. He laid her down in his bed and stared at her.

"It's her choice, but for her own sake, she should join us." Ratchet told himself. He left the room and left Segoga in the darkness of her bad memories of her father.


	2. Accepted

The memories and nightmarish hell that Segoga was dreaming was more than just a simple bad dream. She tossed and turned in Ratchet's bed. Dark energon spiraled in glass tubes all around her. Ratchet and her father, who was disguised in purple flames, stood in front of her, staring back and forth at each other. Optimus Prime laid on the energon stained ground with the rest of the autobots around him, all offline.

"_N-No papa. Don't kill my friends…." She cried. She stood in her dream, watching, as her father was about to kill Ratchet. _

"_P-Please!" she couldn't move. _

"_Why are you just standing there Segoga!? I thought that you were different! I thought you were on our side! Not Megatron's!" Ratchet yelled as a giant hammer hovered over his head. _

"_Daddy doesn't work for the decepticons! He is his own!" she yelled back as she started to cry. _

"_Why aren't you stopping him!?" _

"_I…I can't!" She yelled trying to move her legs. _

"_Segoga! I forbid you to help this lumbering piece of scrap metal! He should have been offline neon's ago!" Her father raised his hammer high. _

"_No daddy, please!" Ratchet looked over at her one last time. A tear rolled down his cheek._

"_And…..I thought that I actually-." Crash. The hammer was thrown down onto him. _

"_Nooooo!"_ Segoga screamed as she sat up in the bed. She breathed heavily and looked around. Ratchet ran through the door.

"What is it!? Are you okay!?" He panicked. Segoga stared at him, then buried her face into her hands and cried.

"Oh now, don't cry." Ratchet said sitting beside her and embracing her.

"I-I-I had a-."

"Nightmare?" Ratchet asked.

"I guess you could say that….but….they're more like….messages….of things to come." Ratchet squinted his optics.

"It must have been pretty bad then for you to scream like that."

"Uh…yeah…." Ratchet scratched the back of his head and rolled his optics.

"You wanna….talk about it?" Segoga gasped and looked away from him. She shook her head rapidly.

"Alright," Ratchet said letting go of her and getting up, "but if you change you mind, I'll be around." Ratchet headed for the door. Segoga looked down and around the room.

'Where am I?' she asked herself. "Hey M-?" Ratchet looked back at her as he grabbed the door.

"Um….Ratchet I mean. Where….exactly am I?" Ratchet smiled and chuckled.

"You're in my room. Optimus's orders. You're my responsibility until further notice. He'll say whether or not you stay or go." Segoga jumped out of the bed and hugged Ratchet so powerfully that she slammed him into the wall. He winced and looked down at her. She was looking up at him with the saddest of all sad look on her face.

"Please don't make me go. I don't want the bad bots to hurt me again." She said snuggling her face into his chest. Ratchet frowned and lifted her chin up. His face expression was a hint of anger, but also sadness.

"I'll see what I can do." Segoga let go of him and he grabbed the door. She cupped her chin with one hand and let her whole other arm droop down her side as she thought bad thoughts.

"Oh," Ratchet said before leaving, "and if Prime decides to get rid of you, I won't let the decepticons go near you."

"Like a restraining order?"

"Uh…..yeah."

"Yay! I feel a bit safer now!" Ratchet walked out and closed the door behind him. As Segoga turned around, the ground started to shake. She stumbled around then fell back on the bed.

"No!" Ratchet yelled from down the hall.

"I just want to apologize for crushing her!"

"But who knows if you'll almost completely crush her this time?"

"I'll be more careful." Segoga stood up and walked to open the door. Ratchet stood in front of a big green robot down the hall.

"Come on Doc!" He whined.

"I don't think she's feeling well at the moment." Ratchet said thinking back to the screaming. Segoga ran out of the room and down the hall. She chuckled as she stopped beside Ratchet and looked up at the green guy.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Phew. That's good to know. At first, I thought I killed you." Ratchet turned to her and looked at her head. He poked a patched up spot.

"Thank Primus it wasn't fatal." Segoga laughed at the comment.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Bulkhead." The green robot waved.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you Mr. Bulkhead!" Ratchet sighed and chuckled.

"Why do you address him as Mister?"

"I don't know. I just want to be respectful." Segoga said putting a hand to her mouth.

"Eh, no need. I'm not civilized." Bulkhead said snapping his fingers together. He walked away.

"Hey, Ratchet." Segoga said.

"Yes?"

"This Optimus guy….where can I find him?" Ratchet laughed and gestured for her to follow him. The two of them walked down the hallways and didn't speak for what seemed like forever. Segoga looked around at the blank metal walls.

"Have you guys ever thought about decorating?" She asked holding a finger to her chin.

"We don't have time for anything like that. We have more important things to do." Segoga sighed. The blankness of the base was rather uncomfortable to her. She crossed her arms and felt as if she was all alone in a dull blank universe. She shook her head and kept her eyes on Ratchet's shiny red and white armor.

"…..How old are you?" She asked, cocking her head. Ratchet stopped in front of Segoga, causing her to bump in to him. She fell to the hard metal floor with a clank. Ratchet grunted as he looked back at her.

"Didn't you say that you're respectful?"

"Uh, yes sir. I'm sorry." He walked to her and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up off of the floor. Ratchet lead her to Optimus's headquarters and knocked on the door. Segoga inspected it for a moment, dumbfounded by the humungous red symbol that had been painted onto its silver surface. Ratchet opened the door and gestured for her to come in. Optimus sat in the back of the lit room examining a bright blue sword. Segoga ran into Ratchet's extended arm.

"Optimus," he said pushing Segoga back, "I have someone who would like to speak with you." Optimus stared at his sword but narrowed his head and squinted.

"Alright." Ratchet put his arm down and nudged Segoga towards Optimus. She walked up behind him with slightly shaking knees.

"Um…..M-Mr…Uh, Optimus?" He turned around, holding the glowing sword to his side. Segoga stared with fear in her eyes.

"Yes?" He said calmly.

"I…uh…..I don't think I'm a bad bot." She said pushing her fingers together and staring at them nervously.

"Very well." Optimus walked around her and to Ratchet.

"She is still your responsibility. Even after I allow her to become an autobot." Optimus looked back at Segoga, then ratchet. The both of them stared up and down her bright orange body. Her plating sparkled and her cheeks flushed red. Her bright green optics blinked and the parts of her armor that were lined with silver shone as if it could cut through an eyeball. Ratchet looked back to Optimus and nodded. Optimus walked away from them.

"N-Now what?" Segoga blushed as Ratchet stared at her. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her as he started walking.

"W-What are we doing?" She stuttered as she winced from the slight pain he was causing. Ratchet smirked.

"I need to brand you."


	3. Evil Power

"B-But wait! I don't want to do this!" Segoga yelled as Ratchet held up a steaming, fiery red brander. She was backed in to a corner.

"Do you want to be an autobot or not?" Ratchet asked waving the brander around. Segoga turned around and hid her face in the metal wall. Ratchet grunted.  
"What are you doing? I need to put this on your front." He said annoyed. Segoga shook her head and held her position. Ratchet traced his optics down her slender body and over her curves. He smirked as he spotted a place to brand her.

"EYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Segoga screamed. Ratchet laughed and pulled the metal away from her aft. She looked back and tried to see it. Her aft smoked. She blushed brightly as she faced Ratchet. Segoga covered her chest with her arms.

"Y-Y-You pervert!"

"I'm a doctor! Not a-!" The base shook. Ratchet and Segoga almost toppled over, but Ratchet held the wall securely. The other autobots rushed in to the lab, stumbling in to each other. Optimus ran in, his guns ready to fire.

"Autobots, decepticons are attacking our base! Transform and roll outside!" He ordered. Segoga looked over Ratchet's shoulder as the autobots drove out of the base. The shaking had started to settle for the moment. Ratchet released the wall and ran to his computer, leaving Segoga standing in the corner to wonder. She rubbed her aft and tried taking a step forward.

"Ouch!" She winced. Ratchet paid no attention to the yelp as he typed away at his computer. Segoga limped to his side.

"I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a week!" She said leaning back against the wall.

"Well, if you would have just let me put it on your arm or something, then we wouldn't be having this problem." Segoga thought for a second.

"Well you were basically forcing it on me." She snapped back. Ratchet stopped typing and turned to her, clutching his fists.

"I wasn't forcing it. I was trying to be helpful." He said behind bare teeth.

"How is it helpful when you burn someone with something as hot as magma?" Ratchet walked up to Segoga and poked her cheek.

"It wasn't that hot! That's imp-!" The base shook again, making Ratchet stumble over into Segoga. They fell to the floor. The battle outside was growing fierce by each nanosecond that passed by. Optimus swiftly darted his sword at the decepticon standing in front of him. Megatron. But Megatron dodged the thrusts of the blade as if they were merely just pieces of paper blowing in the wind. He pushed Optimus to the ground and stomped his foot down on his chest plate. Bulkhead was head butted into the base's rock formed structure, making the base shake. Ratchet laid above Segoga, shielding her from rocks that fell from the ceiling. Segoga watched his facial expressions after each time he was hit. Ratchet had yelled and his head bobbed down. His teeth bared and his grunts were sorely painful. Segoga was curled up under him and watching him go through the pain. To her, it was even more painful to just be sitting there and watching it happen. Outside, Megatron threw Optimus into the ground. He held him down by his face and stared in to his blue optics. It enraged Megatron to see the blinding look of determination that Optimus put out, even though he mostly knew that this battle was one he wasn't going to win so easily. A jet flew above them and headed inside the base.

"No!" Optimus yelled pushing Megatron off of him. Ratchet held his head up and looked around as Segoga held her eyes closed and shielded her face with her arms. Ratchet stared at the tunnel that lead in to the base. The jet flew in and started firing. Ratchet picked up Segoga and jumped out of the way as the neon purple shots had hit the floor. Ratchet knelt beside his computer and held Segoga for a moment. The jet transformed.

"Starscream." Ratchet said in a deep angry voice. Segoga yipped and hid her face in Ratchet's arm.

"He's come to take me back to that awful place!" Ratchet looked down at the scared autobot and grunted as he looked back up to see Starscream facing them.

"I won't let him." Ratchet said.

"Promise?" Segoga asked as if she were a child.

"I promise. Just stay here." Ratchet said putting her down by the console. He stood up and walked out to face the decepticon who stood in the base. Starscream reached his arms out to his sides and smirked devilishly.

"I will spare you autobot," he said making a devious deal, "if you hand over the girl. She is….. 'dear' to us." Ratchet clutched his fists.

"No can do. She's an autobot now." Starscream chuckled and took a step towards him. He stopped as Ratchet readied his knife hands. Starscream pulled out his guns and held them towards Ratchet. Segoga covered her audio receptors as the two bots clashed together.

'I could be doing something,' she thought, 'I could be helping! Papa was right. I am a coward.' She whined. She opened her eyes as the base shook again and she heard Ratchet grunt. He had been thrown in to the wall. He slid down and bared his teeth in pain.

"R-Ratchet!" Segoga yelled. She crawled towards the edge of the computer only to be stopped by Starscream, who whipped around the corner. Segoga shrieked and jumped back. She backed in to a corner as Starscream came towards her. He grabbed her from under her jaw and picked her up. Starscream's face got closer to hers.

"Did you miss me darling?" Starscream asked.

"Uh! No!" She yelled backing her face away from his. Ratchet slowly stumbled up off of the floor behind him.

"Oh now, come on. Everyone loves me. And it hurts them even more when they're away from me." He said getting closer. He pushed his body against hers. Segoga whined loudly in a high pitched tone. Starscream giggled. Ratchet stood behind Starscream and readied his fist. As he swung, Starscream turned around and caught it. He threw Ratchet's fist down and shot him back with a blast from his gun. Segoga watched as Ratchet flew back and hit the wall, energon seeping out of the wound. Starscream laughed.

"You autobots have to be the most ignor-." BAM! Segoga had thrown her lower half of her body up and kicked Starscream in the face. He released her face and flew back. He looked up to see Segoga glowing a dark purple as she walked towards him. Her eyes glowed with purple flames. Ratchet was on his stomach, holding the injured spot. Segoga stepped in front of him.

"D-Don't try to be a hero Sega!" Ratchet yelled painfully, wincing. Segoga did not reply.

"How dare you do that? AGAIN!" Starscream yelled, standing up. He ran at Segoga, but she held her position and threw his body over her head. Starscream landed across the room. She started towards him. Starscream looked up at her and she held out her hand.

"N-No! Don't! Please!" He begged backing away.

"Starscream," Segoga said in a very deep, altered voice, "you are a disgrace; a total waste of space in this world. There is no longer a need for your spark to live." Her hand glowed fiercely.

"Please! I'll even bow to you! Make you my new Lord!" Starscream cried.

"Hmph. You're pathetic." Ratchet watched, then stood up at limped towards her. Segoga's hand twitched.

"Ah!" She screamed and held her head. Starscream watched.

'This is exactly what happened the first time.' He thought. Ratchet fell to his knees behind Segoga.

"Sega," he said breathlessly, "what's happening?" Segoga screamed.

"Get out of here bad robot!" She said in her normal, kind hearted voice. Starscream transformed into his jet mode and sped out of the base. Segoga still held her head as the flames died down.

"Are you….feeling alright?" Ratchet asked. Segoga stood up sluggishly straight and held her forehead.

"I….I feel…" She fell back. Ratchet caught her in his arms, letting go of his wound, and looked at her scared face.

"What just happened?"


End file.
